Game over
by kslchen
Summary: "Sie muss, sie weiß das, aber sie will es lieber morgen als heute machen und am liebsten natürlich überhaupt nicht, aber das geht nicht, weil es ja nie nach ihr geht, und im Moment findet sie das Leben einfach nur ungerecht."


_Mal wieder eine One-Shot von mir. Mir gefällt sie von der Art des Schreibstils eigentlich ganz gut. Ist mal etwas anderes._

_Disclaimer:  
In meinem Profil._

_Summary:  
One-Shot! „Sie muss, sie weiß das, aber sie will es lieber morgen als heute machen und am liebsten natürlich überhaupt nicht, aber das geht nicht, weil es ja nie nach ihr geht, und im Moment findet sie das Leben einfach nur ungerecht."_

**Game** **Over**

Es ist Dezember und draußen fällt Schnee, aber nicht genug, um die Welt zuzudecken und alles friedlich zu stimmen, wie in den Geschichten der Kindheit, sondern gerade so viel, dass eine dünne Schicht sich auf der Straße bildet, nur um dann innerhalb von Sekunden zu braunem Matsch zu verkommen, der die Hosenbeine durchweicht und an den Schuhrändern festklebt.

Die Läden entlang der Straße sind geschmückt und es läuft Weihnachtsmusik, aber von festlicher Stimmung kann nicht die Rede sein, weil die schrecklich bunten Kugeln schon seit mindestens zehn Jahren dort hängen, der Tannenbaum in der Ecke nicht nadelt, weil er aus Plastik ist und die Weihnachtslieder von glücklicheren Menschen überhört werden und die unglücklicheren an den Rande des Wahnsinns treiben.

Menschen kaufen Geschenke für ihre Liebsten, aber selbst das ist nicht mehr, was es einmal war, weil sie gereizt sind und nicht wissen, was sie Tante Erna oder dem kleinen Enkelchen kaufen sollen, und deshalb nehmen sie am Ende einfach irgendetwas aus dem Regal, ohne sich zu erinnern, dass es das gleiche ist wie letztes Jahr oder wenn sie sich erinnern, dann ist es ihnen einfach egal.

Der Geruch nach frischgebackenen Plätzchen weht aus einigen Fenstern herüber, aber es braucht keine sonderlich feine Nase um zu erkennen, dass es angebrannt riecht und auch kein Genie um zu wissen, dass die Plätzchen, die nicht verkohlt sind, höchstwahrscheinlich wie Pappe schmecken und die wenigen, die ehrlich genießbar sind, werden sich ohnehin Tante Erna und Onkel Jörg unter den Nagel reißen.

Auf dem Bürgersteig gehen die Familien spazieren, Vater, Mutter, Kind, vielleicht auf dem Weg in den Park oder zur Eisbahn, und man weiß nicht, ob man die Eltern bemitleiden soll, weil sie solche Satansbraten haben, das man es noch nicht man in Worte fassen möchte, oder ob man Mitleid mit den Kindern haben soll, weil die Eltern auch nicht viel besser aussehen und am Ende hat man einfach Mitleid mit sich selbst.

Es ist kurz vor Weihnachten, aber eigentlich gehört Weihnachten sowieso abgeschafft, weil daran wirklich nichts mehr gutes zu sein scheint – also, entweder das, oder sie ist heute einfach sehr schlecht drauf.

Kurz grinst sie, mehr zynisch als ehrlich fröhlich oder amüsiert, weil sie einfach wirklich schlecht drauf ist, und entscheidet dann, dass Weihnachten am besten nicht existieren würde.

Das würde zwar, zugegebenermaßen, ihr Problem nicht aus der Welt schaffen, würde ihr noch nicht mal ein bisschen helfen, aber würde vielleicht ihre Nerven schonen, weil mir Weihnachten auch der Schneematsch verschwinden würde und die geschmacklose Dekoration, die Weihnachtslieder, die einen Wünschen lassen man wäre taub, und die alljährlichen sinnlosen Geschenke, die übelkeiterregende Weihnachtsbäckerei und schließlich die nervige Familienzeit.

Nicht, dass sie eine Familie hätte.

Aber naja, rein hypothetisch gesehen natürlich.

Oder mit Blick auf die Zukunft.

Womit sie wieder bei ihrem Problem wäre.

Mittlerweile ist sie zu Hause angekommen, wobei ‚zu Hause' eine Zweizimmer-Wohnung im vierten Stock eines grauen Mietshauses ist und ihre Fenster die einzigen sind, in denen keine Weihnachtsdekoration hängt.

Sie teste die Schutzzauber, fast schon aus Reflex, weil sie eine Hexe ist und die Muggel mögen zwar ahnungslos ihr grauenvolles Fest feiern, die Zaubererwelt hat stattdessen einen Krieg und so sehr sie Krieg hasst, es ist allemal besser als Weihnachten.

Die Treppen sind mal wieder endlos und wie jedes Mal überlegt sie, ob sie Magie benutzen soll, aber dann denkt sie an die unvermeidlichen Kekse und den fetten Gänsebraten ihrer Mutter und nimmt die Treppe, gewohnheitsmäßig die Stufen zählend, dabei sind es doch jedes Mal genau 128 und manchmal findet sie das langweilig, aber meistens ist es ihr egal.

Sie schließt die Türe auf, flucht leise, als der Schlüssel stecken bleibt, auch wenn sie das natürlich längst gewohnt ist, dann noch mehr Schutzzauber, eine ganze Wucht und schließlich knallt sie die Türe hinter sich zu, flucht noch mal, als ihre dreckigen Stiefel Flecken auf den Teppich machen, dabei sind da eigentlich schon Flecken genug.

Flüchtig trifft ihr Blick den Spiegel über der Anrichte, als sie die Schüssel und die Handtasche achtlos darauf fallen lässt, das Urteil fällt vernichtend aus und sie macht sie eine mentale Notiz, James zu bitten, den Spiegel abzuhängen, aber die Notiz macht sie sich jeden Tag und wenn man ihre mentalen Notizen sehen könnte, würde ihr Kopf voller Post-Its kleben.

James, James ist ihr Freund, zumindest glaubt sie das, weil sie ihn vor sechs Tagen das letzte Mal gesehen hat und da hat er sie mit „hallo fremde lange nicht gesehen" begrüßt, was ja auch stimmt, aber es ist schließlich nicht alleine ihre Schuld, dass sie beide so viel zu tun haben, es ist nur ihre Schuld, dass sie nicht zusammen wohnen, weil sie das nicht will.

Wahrscheinlich ist es auch ihre Schuld, dass sie noch nicht geheiratet haben, weil er sie einmal ach so unauffällig gefragt hat, was sie denn von einer Ehe hielte, rein hypothetisch natürlich, und sie hat rigoros abgewiegelt, etwas zu rigoros vielleicht, aber egal, und deshalb ist sie nicht Lily Potter sondern Lily Evans und wenn es nach ihr ginge, würde das auch so bleiben, zumindest für die nächsten paar Jahre.

Aber nach ihr geht es ja nicht.

Vielleicht kommt er heute vorbei, er wusste es noch nicht, aber bei ihnen ist es immer ein Vielleicht und auch wenn sie ihn vermisst, sie wünscht sich beinahe, er würde nicht kommen, und der Blick in den Spiegel hat sie darin bestätigt, nicht, weil sie so grauenvoll aussieht, dass hat ihn nicht zu stören, sondern weil sie krank aussieht und weil er sie nerven wird, bis sie ihm die Wahrheit sagt.

Das würde sie lieber nicht tun.

Sie muss, sie weiß das, aber sie will es lieber morgen als heute machen und am liebsten natürlich überhaupt nicht, aber das geht nicht, weil es ja nie nach ihr geht, und im Moment findet sie das Leben einfach nur ungerecht.

Sie wirft einen Blick in den Kühlschrank und ist überrascht, dass in der gelben Tupper-Dose da hinten etwas zu sein scheint, dass entfernt an Essen erinnert, Reis vielleicht und Fleisch in einer Soße, aber es könnte natürlich auch etwas anderes sein, es interessiert sie nicht wirklich.

Ihr ist ohnehin übel.

Hebt sie es also auf, falls James kommt und falls er Hunger hat, aber wenn sie mit ihm geredet hat, wird auch er keinen Hunger haben, dass weiß sie und sie hat nicht mehr die Kraft, zu warten, bis er fertig gegessen hat, also schiebt sie die Tupper-Dose wieder nach hinter in den Kühlschrank, vielleicht wird sie es morgen essen, wer weiß?

Ansonsten ist da nicht mehr viel, etwas Brot, aber das ist irgendwie pelzig und sie meint sich zu erinnern, dass ihre Mutter gesagt hat, sie sollte Brot in diesem Zustand nicht mehr essen, es würde krank machen, aber das wäre auch schon egal, weil sie doch eh nichts mehr bei sich behalten kann, trotzdem tut sie es weg, ihr ist schließlich übel.

Die Türklingel schellt und wie immer bekommt sie Kopfschmerzen davon, aber vielleicht hatte sie die auch schon vorher, so sicher ist sie da nicht, auf jeden Fall geht sie zur Türe um aufzudrücken, durch die Schutzzauber kommt er so hindurch und sie ist etwas überrascht, dass er tatsächlich kommt, sie hat gedacht, er würde es nicht schaffen oder vielleicht hat sie es auch nur gehofft.

Er läuft hoch, drei Stufen auf einmal nehmend, sie weiß nicht wie er das macht, dann steht er vor ihr und lacht und für eine Sekunde hasst sie ihn, weil er so fröhlich ist und dann gibt er ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn, wie immer, und sagt etwas wie „warum so schlecht gelaunt Lil bald ist doch Weihnachten" und am liebsten wäre sie ihm ins Gesicht gesprungen.

Stimmungsschwankungen.

Die Ärztin sagte, dass das passieren könnte.

Seine Schuhe machen Flecken auf den Teppich.

Er küsst sie und sie hält still, aber eigentlich will sie nicht von ihm geküsst werden, nicht jetzt, das hat nichts mit ihm zu tun, schließlich liebt sie ihn ja vielleicht, sie ist sich nicht sicher, aber sie weiß wenig dieser Tage, und er merkt es und zieht sie zurück und sieht sie für einen Moment an und dann die unvermeidliche Frage „was ist los"

Sie sagt nichts, hat überhaupt noch nichts gesagt, sie weiß nicht warum, vielleicht, weil sie ihrer Stimme nicht vertraut, es ist nicht wichtig, sie nimmt seine Hand und zieht ihn ins Wohnzimmer, zu der Couch, die sie austauschen würde, wenn sie nur das Geld hätte, aber das hat sie nicht und sein Geld hat sie noch nie gewollt.

Spätestens jetzt ist er verwirrt und besorgt und ängstlich und vielleicht auch etwas genervt, er fühlt bestimmt eine ganze Menge in dem Moment, denkt sie, aber sie spürt nur Hass, auf ihn, auf sich, auf die Welt, auf den Krieg, auf Weihnachten und sogar auf das Baby in ihrem Bauch und irgendwie wird es dadurch noch schlimmer.

Sie hasst trotzdem, weil sie nichts anderes fühlen kann, fühlen will, und sie will es ihm nicht sagen, sie sind doch noch so jung, Kinder noch fast und da draußen ist eine gefährliche Welt, gefährlich genug in Friedenszeiten und jetzt ist auch noch Krieg und sie will einfach nicht.

„was" „ich bin schwanger"

Aber kein Ton kommt über ihre Lippen, nicht, weil sie absichtlich geflüstert hat, sie hasst Klischees, mehr noch als Weihnachten, sondern einfach, weil ihr Hals trocken ist oder ihre Stimme eingerostet, sie hat sie heute noch nicht benutzt.

Sie räuspert sich „ich bin schwanger" lauter dieses Mal und er hört, aber er versteht nicht, natürlich nicht, sie kann es ihm ja noch nicht einmal verdenken.

Er lässt ihre Hand los und rückt etwas weg und sie setzt sich bequemer hin, das hier kann etwas dauern und sie mag es nicht, wenn ihre Füße einschlafen, weil sie dann immer einen Krampf in den Zehen bekommt und sie konnte noch nie gut mit Schmerzen umgehen, wie soll sie da eine Geburt überstehen?

Es ist beinahe interessant ihn zu beobachten, obwohl er das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben hat, aber dafür atmet er schwer, vielleicht weint er, sie ist sie nicht sicher, aber sie glaubt nicht, weil er zu sehr Macho ist und weil er nicht vor ihr weinen würde, wenn es nicht wirklich schlimm wäre.

Wobei, andererseits, ist es nicht wirklich schlimm?

Natürlich, natürlich ist es schlimm, wirklich schlimm sogar, und sie fühlt sich schuldig und betrogen zur gleichen Zeit und ihm wird es wohl ähnlich gehen, aber er weint nicht, sie sieht es, als er aufsieht, und dann merkt sie, dass sie es ist, die weint, und er nimmt ihre Hand, aber seine Hand ist schwitzig und ihre ist kalt und plötzlich fühlt es sich komisch an.

„wir werden es schon schaffen wir haben bisher doch noch alles geschafft."

Und natürlich stimmt das nicht, denn sie sind bereits oft genug gescheitert, zu oft, und ob sie das hier schaffen werden, steht in den Sternen, aber es ist alles, was ihm jetzt einfällt und deshalb nickt sie und zwingt sich, ihm zu glauben, versucht es zumindest, weil versuchen alles ist, was sie jetzt noch tun können.


End file.
